Let’s Get This Teen Hearts Beating Faster,Faster
by DarkestScars
Summary: Sakura just can’t let it go when Sasuke tease her. She always tries to find a way to get him back for it. This time she might have just taking things a little to far, and know she ends up owing Sasuke big time. Not that she’s complaining. SasuxSaku
1. Intro

* * *

"Let's Get This Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster!"

By

DarkestScars

* * *

&~*= *~&

"Could you slow down!?" The anxious voice of a teenage girl proclaims.

"Why, are you scared?" The raven hair boy challenges with a smirk upon on his godly like face.

His passenger seat companion watches the stupid smirk of his play across his face, mocking her. Her emerald eyes become angry slits. She heats it when people think of her as weak, especially when he dose.

"I am not scared, Uchiha." She says thru gritted teeth.

'I is _not_ weak.'

The young Uchiha man cocks his head to the side and stars at the pink haired girl sitting next to him. "Really, so you wouldn't mind if I close my eyes for a second?" He says leaning his head back against his seats headrest and closing his eyes.

To tell you the truth she was absolutely petrified. But she would not admit it, even if it killed her. So she closes her eyes, fists her left hand, and with her right one she hold's on tightly to the side of her seat. She tries blocking his voice, but it proves fruitless; his teasing only serving to anger her the more.

"Do you, Sakura?" His teasing voice asks, as he increases the pressure on the gas peddle.

Sakura can't take it any longer. Her only thought is of what she can possibly do to stop him. And when it finally hits her, she giggles at how silly it all really is.

Unbuckling her seat belt she leans over the gear shift, plants her right hand on the Uchiha's right thigh, and her left hand on his right shoulder, before inclining her head forward and whispering into his ear,

"I don't just want you to slow down Sasuke. I want you to pull over." Sakura voices seductively. "I'm really, really _horny_." she adds gracing her teeth against his earlobe.

Sasuke doesn't just stop.

He swerves, then swerves again to avoid hitting the car he has just swerve into, before swerving once more to finally park his car on the curb. His body goes completely rigid with nerves, his knuckles whiten with the pressure he is exerting from holding the steering wheel and the vines on his neck protrud from the force his jaw is being clench.

Sakura who is experiencing all of this as well; goes from screaming her head off, from all the swerving they just did; to practically laughing her head it off, to the point of almost peeing her pants, from the expression Sasuke is wearing.

"What in the hell Sakura!?" Sasuke proclaims thru clenched teeth. He turns his head to glance at the girl next to him.

He is met with an innocent looking Sakura, who smiles at him and bats her eyelashes shyly.

"What did I do Sasuke-Kun?" She says mockingly, putting a hand over her hart. "Was it some thing I said?"

Sakura hears the growl that emanates from deep within Sasuke chest and she can't help but find him completely and utterly sexy. Her eye start to wonder over Sasuke's body and she unconsciously licks her lips.

Once more she can't help but wonder why he is with her. Why of all the girls at the academy did he chose her.

Sakura's eyes take in his large strong hands before raking over his clad covered chest, knowing full well how it looks and feels. Her eyes linger there for a second or two before they continue on there way. Next Sakura takes in Sasuke's neck and strong chin, her eyes continue upward zeroing in on his lips, that are being pulled into a irresistible right sided smirk. She finally looks into his onyx eye's and she realizes she can't find the will to look away.

Sasuke was taking in Sakura as well. His eyes took in her long smooth leg that his finger itched to touch. He couldn't help but notice that Sakura's skirt ridden high on her legs exposing her creamy thighs to his wondering eye. A smirk appears on his face as his eyes continued on there expedition. Her slim waist comes next fallowed quickly by her breasts; Sasuke's eyes linger there watching them rise and fall. Sakura's breasts peek out from behind the low cut pink v-neck shirt she is wearing and Sasuke can't help but bite into his lower lip. Deciding that he doesn't want to look like a pervert Sasuke let his gazes continue to Sakura's full pink lips, before locking his onyx eye's with her gorgeous emerald ones.

It was as if they were locked in a staring competition to see who would look away first.

Sakura of cores did.

Taking the opportunity that is presented to him by Sakura. Sasuke leans forward, takes a hold of Sakura's chin, makes her look at him, and then claims her lips.

Sakura would be laying if she told you that she hated it when Sasuke took charge like this. She absolutely loved it. It made her feel wanted. To her it was as if Sasuke needed her so much that he just couldn't control himself around her and that made her want him all the more.

Letting herself lose control for a second Sakura laces her finger through Sasuke's long ebony hair and deepens the kiss. She feels Sasuke's hands caressing her waist before they slip under her shirt and began to creep upwards. A deep moan escapes Sakura's lips when Sasuke finally cups her bra clad breast.

Taking his hand from within Sakura's hair Sasuke moves his fingers down Sakura's neck, caressing her ever so gently, over the slopes of her chest, letting them linger on her rapidly beating heart for a second, before he begins to remove her shirt.

Once Sasuke pulls back he takes in Sakura's flushed skin in and he can't help but get turned-on. Seamlessly Sasuke manages to move himself and Sakura to the back seat. He looks into Sakura's eyes and smirks wickedly at her heavy laden eye before claming her lips once more.

It's like a fire at the pit of her stomach that keeps coiling and uncoiling, and Sakura knows exactly what it means. She feels as Sasuke's lips began to trail down her neck and Sakura moans lightly when he begins to suck on her neck right below her pulse.

Sasuke uses his lips, teeth, and tongue as he makes his way down Sakura's neck, collarbone, and the valley between her breast. He looks up at her as he continue his administrations, loving the way she looks. Sakura has her eyes close and her teeth are pulling at her bottom lip. She is enjoying herself, and that's when Sasuke covers her right breast with his mouth and begins to suck.

A loud moan escape her, and her mouth and eyes open wide as her finger lace through his hair pulling him closer. Sakura arches her back and calls out to him.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-Kun please stop."

Sakura knows for a fact that she really doesn't want him to stop. But that still doesn't change the fact that he has to.

Sasuke growls when he hears Sakura's words. Her words only serve to make him more aggressive on her breast. Sasuke switches from Sakura's right breast to her left and takes a hold of her erect nipple over the share fabric of her bra and pulls lightly on it. Sakura whimpers, arches her back, and pulls Sasuke head closer to her. All of this actions are contradicted by her words though.

"No Sasuke you have to stop." She says while tugging him even closer by his hair.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks hoarsely when he finally pulls back. He lays his forehead against hers, looks into her darken green eyes, and gives her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you," Sakura begins to say through heavy breaths. "But if I don't get back home on time for my dad's returned, my Mom will kill me."

Sasuke glares at Sakura before claming her lips one last time.

"Fine. But you owe me." Sasuke pulls away and is back buckled-up in the driver's side seat within a blink of an eye.

"Yeah, yeah I all ready told you that. Now move it. I need to get home."

Once Sakura straps herself back in, Sasuke start the car and once again resumes his way back to Sakura's home.

Sakura can't help but notice how strained Sasuke is. She looks at the way the muscles on his jaw and arms flex every few seconds, and the way this action cause the veins in his hands to protrude even more then the norm. She can't help but feel responsible for the fact that she cause such and effect on him.

Sakura puts her hand on Sasuke's right thigh and squeezed.

"Don't" Sasuke hissed thru clenched teeth.

He wasn't mad at her. Sasuke knew how Sakura's mom got when her orders weren't fallowed. He knew that Sakura wasn't exaggerating on the whole getting home on time thing. But he just wish she hadn't started any thing. Yeah, he was partly to blame for it. But he did love teasing her when he got a chance to. She was just so easy to tease, and he loved how she looked when she was mad at him. She just look so cute.

Now Sakura was feeling bad. She knew she shouldn't have let things get to far if she knew she had to be home at a certain time. But really, some time Sasuke could just be so infuriating. She knew that he knew how to get under her skin just right, and she also knew he loved to do it. But even though she knew all this she just couldn't help but get defensive. Now Sakura wished she hadn't started any thing. But she could make it up to him. Maybe not in the way he wanted, but still he would get to release all the tension she had caused him.

Putting her hand back on his thigh and leaning her head right next to his ear Sakura whispered, "I'll take care of you." before she started to move the hand she had on Sasuke's thigh higher.

Sakura hears as Sasuke's breathing becomes labored when she starts to rube his harden penis. She had no idea how bad he was hurting until this moment. Kissing him right below his ear she begins to unzip his pants. Sakura's hand start to slightly shake, yeah she was a virgin but that didn't mean she was a total prude, but still the very little experience she had could easily be counted in one hand (two fingers to be exact). She had never done any thing like this before, okay again she had given a blowjob before, both time to Sasuke, but she had never done it while in a car. One that was running at that. But she felt that she had to make it up to him so she took the chance.

Sakura starts to rub her hand up and down Sasuke's dick, letting her palm make two circular motions on it's head before she runs it back down it's length. She dose this three times; on the fourth up motion of her hand she stops right below the head of his cock and squeezes, while at the same time she lets her thumb run over the slide of his head and puts a bit of pressure there as well.

Sakura feels Sasuke shudder as she continues this administrations. She watches him, and it excites her to know she has this power over him. Lowering her head under Sasuke's right arm Sakura lets the tip of her tongue come out and grease over Sasuke's cock. She hears the deep throat moan that escapes Sasuke's lips at the simplest of contact, and she can't help but gloat inside. This time she opens her mouth and takes him in an inch at a time. Sakura continues to pump Sasuke with her hand at the same time she sucks his cock.

Sasuke is in complete bliss. He's having the time of his life. Sasuke has always wanted to get suck off while driving. It is a little fantasy of his that he thought was never going to come true. Yet again Sakura had also been a fantasy of his that he thought he was never going to get, and yet here they were. He looks down for a second at the pink head of hair that's bobbing up and down his cock. Sasuke lets his right hand fall and tangle it's self through Sakura's hair.

When Sakura feels Sasuke take a hold of her hair she lets the hand that was working his cock and moves it farther down, until she cups his balls.

"Ssss…Sakura"

Sakura hears Sasuke's hiss and only redouble's her efforts on his cock. She sucks him harder, using her tongue on the underside of his cock, to massage it, and egg him on. She can feel him start to put pressure on her head so she begins to take more of him in her mouth.

Sakura starts slow letting her throat get use to it before she takes any more in. Within a few minutes she is taking all of Sasuke's length in her mouth. She can hear the heavy panting and moaning coming from Sasuke and her only thought is that she really dose love him. She starts to roll his balls with one of her hands and uses her other to stroke him every time she pulls up. She can feel him growing and she knows that any second now he is going to blow. This notion only causes Sakura to increases the pace of which she is blowing him, making Sasuke take a stronger hold of Sakura's hair and take control of the act all together.

Sasuke holds Sakura down on his cock for a few seconds before letting her up for air. He love's the way her throat constricts around him. He loves the little sound she makes when he holds her down like that. He doesn't hurt her. He can never hurt her. She is the love of his life.

He can feel himself tightening. So he holds her tight against him and than shoots shot after shot of cum down Sakura's throat.

Sakura feels the thick, sweet strings of cum hit the back of her throat and she eagerly swallows it. She is not one of those girls that shies away from cum, she loves it. So she continues to suck and coxes Sasuke's cock until every last drop is gone.

Making sure that Sasuke is all zip up Sakura finally straightens out in her seat and realizes that they are parked outside her hose. She look at Sasuke and smile, leans in for one last kiss, opens her door, and steps out.

"I'm still not done making it up to you." Sakura smile cockily at him. She closes the door to the car and walk up to her front door smiling to herself. She just can't get over the fact that she might have just manage the impossible. She, Hanaru Sakura, had just left Uchiha Sasuke speechless.

&~* = *~&

A/N: Well ok so this was just a little scene that came to me one night a few weeks ago and I just couldn't get it out of my head. So yeah, I decided to write it down. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to add to this but if, and when, I do deiced to add to it I will let you guy's know in my profile.

Thanks for reading and if you review thanks again.

Tons of Love,

*LuNa*


	2. Mistaken Identity

Summary:

Sakura just can't let it go when Sasuke tease her. She always tries to find a way to get him back for it. This time she might have just taking things a little to far, and know she ends up owing Sasuke big time. Not that she's complaining. (SasuxSaku)

* * *

**"Let's Get This Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster!" **

**By**

**DarkestScars**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mistaken Identity**

Sakura had been right, her Mom was livid. Not only was she grounded for the duration of the weekend, but she had to get up early tomorrow and help her mom bake the two hundred cupcakes she need for some villagers brat of a daughter.

It was official her life as she new it was over.

"Sakura straighten your spine." Her mother whisper in the over crowed airport. "Your fathers plane just landed, and we don't need him thinking his only daughter has turned into one of those devil listening teens."

Sakura was all ready used to her over dramatic mom. They way she would make some thing as simple as slouching your shoulder seem as dire as if you were dying from cancer. Okay so maybe the whole cancer thing was a bit much, but you get the point.

Over the years she had all so learned, that when it came to her mom, feigning ignorance was always a better policy. So Sakura did what she would do any other day; she rolled her eyes, and pretended not to listen.

It wasn't that Sakura like to be a "problem" child, as her mom would say. It was just that over the year she had grown bored with all the little inconsequential things her mom, one way or another, would fine some thing wrong with.

Simple things like wanting to color her finger nails red would earn a disdainful look from her mother and a simple comment of "Only sluts color there fingernails red." Which is really some thing to a ten year old when you think about it.

But no matter what Sakura thought of her mom at times, she was glad that she had her in her life. Sakura was smart enough and mature enough to know that with out her mom she would not be the type of person she was today. The always friendly, happy go lucky, self assured, indiscriminative young woman that her peers love to heat, but never out loud, and teacher adored, in every sense of the word.

In other words she wouldn't be Sakura.

Sakura was still ignoring her mom when she spotted her dad over the heads of the other passengers. Sakura loved her dad dearly but she hardly ever saw him; what with him being a dignitary of Japan and all. Heck, she was even lucky to reactive a call from him every once in a blue moon.

So you can just imagine the type of reaction she had when seeing her father for the first time in over four months.

"Daddy!!!" The young pink haired girls voice startled her mother out of the deep ranting she had commenced. By the time the older Haruno woman looked up, her young daughter was all ready flung over the shoulder of a tall dark hair man with big, kind, bright green eye.

"Oh Daddy, I've missed you so-so-so-so so much. Please say you wouldn't be leaving ever again." Equally bright green eye filled with tears. Yeah she could be over emotional at time, but so what it was her Dad.

Sakura was beyond happy, she was ecstatic. She finally had her Dad home, and so it was now time to commence her get out of jail plan.

Because really, when you were grounded in the Haruno house hold it was practically as if you were actually in jail. No kidding. You have to get up early, do chores, only get two meals a day, you also have certain hours for visitation, and not to mention the one, ten minute long, phone call. So can you see why she calls it "jail."

"Ha-ha, baby girl, you acting as if you haven't seen me in years!" Mr. Haruno exclaim, his bumming voice drawing looks from the people around them. He was happy to see his little girl again. It really had been a long time this time; about eight months.

Mr. Haruno looked down at his precious little girl and wonder where the time had gone. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his little girl had become a young woman. A very attractive young woman witch meant only one thing.

BOYS!

Boy's were going to be after his little girls innocence. Mr. Haruno frowned at the direction his thoughts had take. He just couldn't help but think that he was glad he had that loaded forty-eight in his office. Yep, his the over protective type.

"Is every thing ok honey?" Mrs. Haruno asked of her husband when she felt his confusion. "Yes, sweetie, honey I was just thinking." Mr. Haruno kissed his wife lightly on the lips before returning his attention to his only child. "Sakura tell me some thing?"

"Yes, daddy?" Sakura was so happy she hadn't notice the change in the air. She just kept on smiling, her eyes bright and eager to please her dad. She hadn't the slightest idea of the dangers turn this conversation was about to take.

"Do you have a boyfriend Sakura?" All traces of pleasantries were gone from her fathers voice.

Sakura felt a chill run through her spine. If there was one thing her dad wouldn't be happy with, this was it. She was a firm believer of the saying that went 'What one doesn't know, can't hurt him.' But in her fathers case it would be more along the lines of "What daddy doesn't know, will be best for my boyfriends safety(aka life)."

Sakura's heart beat increased in it's palpitations and her inner voice was screaming at her to lie; to just tell her dad that she didn't have a boyfriend and that she was just concentrating on her school work, like she had promise she would be before he had left this last time. She would just deal with the situation later if her father managed to find out about Sasuke some how.

Sakura just hoped it wasn't any time soon. But she should have known that the devil would reel his ugly head in.

In other words her Mom.

"She's dating the Uchiha boy." The crude voice of Sakura's mom said. "We almost missed your plane because Sakura-dare here was taking her sweet time saying good bye to her boyfriend."

"Inconceivable, that boy is to old for you, Sakura. I forbid you from seeing him again. Do you understand?" Her fathers voice took the tone it always takes when he has given his final word on a deal. The one that say, this decision is final whether you like it or not.

Sakura stood still for a while, holding her breath, she didn't want her parents to see the turmoil going inside her head. At this moment Sakura wished nothing more the to strangle her mom for opening her mouth, and tell her dad what he could do with his inconceivable, and forbidding notions.

She wasn't a little girl any more. She was old enough to have a boyfriend if she saw it fit. She didn't need to be forbidden any thing like a little five year old girl. Soon she would be graduating high school, moving away, going to college and doing whatever she pleased. But yes, at the moment she was still under their regime with no way out for at least another two years.

Letting her breathe out slowly Sakura began to speak, "But dadday?" She whined.

"I said, NO, Sakura. You will not be dating that boy. He is way to old for you." Mr. Haruno didn't like the idea of his daughter dating one bit. So finding out that she in fact had a boyfriend had come as a shocking truth; but not only that, as if that wasn't enough of to deal with there was also the matter of the boy age. That boy was much, much to old for his little girl.

To say the least Mr. Haruno is not happy about it, not in the least bit. A boy of that age is only looking for one thing and one thing only, especially if he is dating a girl five years younger then him. He just want's to get into his precious little girls pants. This was absurd he was not having this conversation with his daughter any longer.

"That's my final word Sakura. You are not to see that boy again." Mr. Haruno jutted his should out for his wife to take, which she took, and began to walk away leaving Sakura to follow.

"But daddy! What are you talking about? Sasuke is my age." Sakura would normally just ignore her dads order, but she honestly was wondering why her dad was acting so weird. Plus she was just as stubborn as her old man when it came to who or what she cared about.

"Don't play that card with me Sakura, it won't work. Just so you know I have met the Uchiha's and that boy is definitely not your age." Her fathers voice only grow more menacing with each passing word. Seeing her father so mad was only making Sakura even more curious to her dad's behavior.

She wasn't at all surprise to fined out that Mr. Haruno had meet the Uchiha's before, after all Mr. Uchiha was also a dignitary of Japan which its only natural to say that they had met before. But when had her dad met Sasuke? Sakura was still think over the whole deal with her dad and the Uchiha Family when she caught her father words again. Sakura couldn't help but rise her brows at what her dad was saying.

"Not to mention he is with a different girl every week; if what I see in the papers is true. Honestly, Sakura, how can you even be with a man like that. Because he is a man, not a boy, just look at him." Sakura's father spat out. He was glaring a magazine cover that was being displayed at a stores front window in the airport.

There in big block letter read: "Uchiha dose it again!" and right underneath it in a smaller, but still lager print, the headline continued "Goes in with one girl, leaves home with two different ones."

Sakura couldn't help the laughter that erupted out of her mouth when she looked from her father to the magazine. The expression he had was completely murderous; which change instantly to confusion at his daughter's outburst.

'Why was she laughing at what was the magazine said of her boy friend? Didn't she care that the Uchiha was cheating on her? Unless she already new but didn't care. No that was not true. Sakura was a lot more responsible then that.' Mr. Haruno just didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh daddy," Sakura said when she finally managed to control herself enough to talk. She took one last look at the magazine cover, of the all to familiar deep set onyx eyes, strong facial features, and dark black hair, and she smile one last time as she shock her head and look up at her dads eyes.

"Daddy," She said once more, all laughter gone from her voice. "That's not my boyfriend, I mean come on, look at him he is way to old for me." Sakura gave her dad a 'do you think I'm stupid look."

"But you and your mother said you were dating the Uchiha?" Mr. Haruno was confused. Hadn't both his wife and daughter said that the Uchiha was the man Sakura was seeing.

Mr. Haruno took one step back and looked form his wife to his daughter for answers.

"Dad! I said I was dating Sasuke. That there," Sakura pointed at the glossy magazine picture of Itachi with to blonde woman draped over both his shoulder. "Is Itachi, Sasukes older brother."

"Yes sweetie, I'm afraid to say that you were indeed confused. That there is the oldest of the Uchiha boys. Our Sakura here is dating the youngest, Uchiha Sasuke, I believe his name is." Mrs. Haruno explained to her husband as best she could.

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

_'Kami, what a day it has been. First I get my boyfriend off in a running car, and then my dad thinks that I am dating my boyfriends old brother. Honestly what a peculiar life I live.'_

"Sakura, honey, are you coming?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

Sakura startled a bit at the sound of her moms voice. She nodded once and then began to fallow as her parents continued on their way. She had just been thinking that this actually hadn't turn out so bad. That maybe she hadn't been giving her dad much credit. But of cores those thoughts went out the window with her dads next words.

"I would like you to bring this, Sazuki, boy over for dinner tonight."

Say what?

"But I'm grounded." She said. Yeah, know she definitely wanted to be grounded. What with her dad wanting to meet her boyfriend. This could only end one way, can any one say a complete disaster.

"Not any longer," Sakura's Dad said as he opened the door to the back seat and allowed his wife and daughter to enter before he did. "But that is only if you bring Sasumi over for dinner."

"But what if he can't make it Daddy," Sakura wasn't about to give in that easily. She was going to find a way out of this situation. She just had to keep stalling to agree to this dinner thing her dad had set his mind on. "And his name is Sa-su-ke, Sasuke, dad."

"Yeah sure, sure just make sure he come's. If I can't meet him then you are not dating him, plus you will be grounded for an extra two weeks." Mr. Haruno made sure that he keep his eyes on his little girl while he said this. He watch as the shock that had appeared on her face faded and then as she just gave him a small node of her head before resting her head on her seat and closing her eyes.

Sakura couldn't believe what her dad had just said. 'So Sasuke had to come tonight or she would be ground for two weeks! And that wasn't even the worst part if Sasuke didn't show up she was going to have to break up with him.'

She wasn't going to let that happen, any of it. If her dad wanted to meet Sasuke toning then bi-golly he was going to meet him.

'Kami,' Sakura thought. 'It going to be a long night to night.'

**&~* = *~&**

Yeah I know boring but I promise that there will be a little more SasuSaku action in the next one. This is mostly a filler. So thank for reading and thanks to all those how reviewed and add me and this story to their faves.

Oh and to the few of the many who read this story and took the time to review I just want to give you and extra special thanks, it really dose mean a lot.

Like I always say a review is best gift a writer can get.

So here it is THANK YOU! and take care

*LuNa*

Ps: if you see any mistakes of any kind just let me know so I can go back and correct them


End file.
